Need Versus Desire
by skywolf666
Summary: Fighting a war always left them painfully aware of mortality, but the loss of Emmeryn had done it so cruelly, so fiercely, that Chrom had almost lost his grip. Yet she was there, as she always was, to pull him back from the brink and remind him that she would never leave him. The ring was heavy in his pouch, but he wanted her to know just how much he needed his tactician now. (M)


**AN: Skye says hello! She would also like you to know that these are her specifications! Body 3 (grown woman), Face 2 (narrowed eyes), Hair 2 (swept over the face), Colour 9 (dark brown), Voice 3 (Rukia!). Her highest stat is Speed, her weakest stat is Luck, and her birthday is October 13****th****. Now you've been introduced, so on with the story!**

* * *

Chrom sighed tiredly as he ran a hand through his hair and paused for the first time since he had begun his search over two hours ago. He was a little surprised by how damned difficult it was to find the dark-haired tactician who normally was always in the thick of everything, but he didn't let it bother him too much. Ragna Ferox's castle was a huge place to explore, and he knew Skye had to be either in the middle of discussing strategy with either Flavia or Basilio, or taking a moment to relax and rest her wounds. She deserved it, and he was loathe to disturb her if she was indeed resting, but as he had no idea where she was, he couldn't in good faith call off his search yet.

The thought however made him reach for his abdomen, where a good lattice of bandages was wrapped firmly underneath his shirt from their flight to the cold and bitter nation that had housed them in their time of need. The last battle they had fought had knocked everyone clean off their feet with exhaustion once it had been finished, and many of their soldiers had simply retired to their allotted rooms so they could lick their wounds and get some well-earned sleep.

The few who hadn't Chrom knew were too heavily affected by their loss in Plegia to rest. He was among them, and he also knew Lissa was. His sister had kept a brave face on through their flight, saying nothing and never complaining, but the moment everyone had proven to be safe and Ragna Ferox's doors had closed behind them... She had simply broken down. He had felt the need to do the same, but a strange numbness had made it impossible to shed tears.

His heart ached with a sharp bolt of pain, and in silence, Chrom pressed his hand against it as if he could ease the agony he was cradling so quietly inside of him. Lissa had cried, had mourned for her sister in the only way she knew how, but Chrom hadn't been able to do so. Instead he had turned his grief inward, sharpening it with his guilt and shame as he chastised himself for his failure. He had let it consume him, let it beat him, and for a brief but stark moment, he had thought he would never be able to rise again.

"_Chrom... Listen to me. Look at me."_

Closing his eyes, Chrom breathed in deeply as he heard Skye's voice sharply ringing out in his ears all over again. Her eyes had been burning when she'd rebuked him, and the grief in her face had given way to anger, and for a brief moment, fear. He hadn't known it at the time, too blind to see what was right in front of him, but she had known how close he was to simply collapsing and never being able to find his feet again. So she had approached him, breaking all the rules they had so carefully put into place out of some misplaced fear that what they were doing was wrong, and held his face in her gloved hands to make him meet her gaze.

Though her hands had been gentle, her voice had been firm as steel as she made him see sense. She didn't belittle his grief, she never would hurt him so by mocking him, but she had told him what he'd needed to hear. He'd faltered once, too scared to listen and believe in her faith in him, but she hadn't let him stand by himself. When he'd raised his hands to remove hers, she'd simply entwined their fingers together as she told him with complete seriousness that if he fell, she'd pick him back up. That she'd never leave his side, and that together, they would always be more than what they'd be if they were apart.

Feeling the pain in his chest abating somewhat as her loving gestures and words rang out in his memory, Chrom sighed and let his hand fall back to his side. It moved automatically instead to the small pouch he'd always hung around his belt, and he rolled it wearily between his fingers to test the weight of it in his usual habit. He had been carrying it around more closely as of late, and just thinking of Skye always brought his hand back to it now. It was one of the many reasons why he was looking for her, and also one of the many reasons why her words, above everyone else's firm calls of belief and passion that had echoed hers, meant the most to him.

His resolve once again bolstered, Chrom began his search again with long and firm strides. He hadn't checked the main hall in over an hour, and he guessed if anyone was still there, Skye may have likely returned also to see how they were holding up. It was one thing she always insisted on doing before she'd turn in, and no matter how much she was scolded for it, she'd always smile and say that it was just one more round to make about the camp.

The walk there was shorter than he remembered, though he guessed he had probably crossed many hallways in the past little while without really thinking about the length of them. He had been lost in thought during his search, trying to put everything he had been feeling and thinking about into proper order so when he finally found her, he wouldn't be floundering so uselessly for words. He was finally certain he wouldn't feel as ridiculous as he had when he'd been cornered not so long ago yet forever ago when he'd finally realized just how much the dark-haired woman actually meant to him.

That feeling of certainty left him like the wind carrying away smoke from a bonfire when he entered the main hall and found her sitting alone on the great carpeted staircase that led to the throne that Flavia now could claim the complete right to. Skye had her eyes closed, looking for all the world like she might be asleep as she rested her elbows on her knees and tilted her head back. Her expression for once was peaceful, a far and pleasing cry from the normally so tense and grim frown she had been wearing as of late.

Unsure if she actually was asleep because of it, Chrom hesitated to call out to her. He stood for a long moment at the doorway he had just entered through, feeling his courage deserting him and that all-too familiar reminder of his idiocy coming back to taunt him for being so certain a few moments before. The young amnesiac had a very strange ability to inspire the strongest confidence in him while also making him feel like a complete and utter fool, and sometimes he wondered if he had a taste for that kind of shame since he sought her out as often as he did.

Flushing a little, Chrom decided he wouldn't be able to really shake her awake even if he wanted to, and he worried his voice would crack and betray him if he called for her. Taking a third option, Chrom simply took a deep breath and coughed politely, hoping that if she was awake she would hear him and come to attention.

He was supremely gladdened when her eyes immediately opened and turned to find the source of the noise, but his cheeks reddened some more when he saw the surprise in her expression melt into a gentle smile as she spotted him. She rolled her shoulders back almost as if they were paining her, and then moved nimbly to her feet as he began moving forward to greet her, "Chrom. Is there something I can do for you?"

Without thinking, Chrom reached forward to brush her bangs from her face and behind her ear, and almost immediately her pale skin exploded into a ferocious blush. She never could stand for him to touch her without her entire face reddening, and he had to admit it was why he stroked her cheek or played with her hair as often as he did when they were alone. He enjoyed seeing her blush, enjoyed knowing it was because of him that she grew so embarrassed. He answered her question simply as she averted her gaze from his face to the ground in her awkwardness, "No, because I've found you and that's what I've been trying to do for the past two hours."

"You've been looking for me?" Skye's eyes widened a little in surprise as she automatically looked up to see the answer in his eyes, and to his intense satisfaction, her blush darkened by several shades. She once more had to drop her gaze to the ground, and she explained sheepishly when he nodded in affirmation, "I'm sorry. I was with Lissa, and then Flavia caught me in the hall and I had to discuss some strategy with her while I had her. After that I ran around a little to check in on the others... I was finally taking a bit of a breather... and then I was going to look for you."

"It's a good thing I decided to come back here then, we may have missed each other quite a few times in this blasted place." Chrom noted with a little laugh, and he felt his chest lightening at the thought that she had even entertained the idea of searching for him as he had for her. Nodding to the stairs, Chrom asked with a tilt of his head, "Mind if I join you?"

"No, go ahead." Skye nodded herself before she sat back down, and she couldn't stifle a laugh when he practically dropped down beside her like a ton of stone. He looked as tired as she felt, but there was something warm in him that proved he still had energy to spare and made the worry in her chest lessen somewhat. Curling her arms around herself, Skye enjoyed the moment of just sitting beside him, trying to forget the pain and the fear that had been choking her earlier this morning when she had snapped him from the chains that he'd bound himself with. 'Was it really just this morning...? It seems as if it was forever ago that we were fleeing Plegia... This day has been much too long.'

Skye watched him from the corner of her eye, noting that while he was still stiff with pain, both physical and emotional, there was something more to him than before. He no longer was slumping in on himself under the weight of his burdens, and he seemed a much freer individual than she had spoken to that morning. She was glad to see that her words, the words of all of his comrades had snapped him so cleanly out of his deadening spiral. She wasn't sure what she would have done if she had been unable to reach him.

The thought must have shown on her face, as when Chrom turned to look at her, ready to say something, a frown immediately pulled at his lips and darkened his eyes. He reached forward, touching her cheek carefully as he asked with complete seriousness and concern, "Skye? Are you alright?"

Wanting to kick herself for worrying him, Skye hastily shook her head even as she raised her hand to keep his pressed against her face. She could barely remember how long it had been since he'd caressed her like this, and though she knew it wrong of her, she had missed his touch more than anything else. He must have known this as he let her hold his hand as she tried to dissuade his worries, "Y-Yes, I'm fine. You shouldn't worry about me so much. I should be the one asking if _you're_ alright."

"You've been taking care of everyone else for quite awhile." Chrom pointed out with a raised eyebrow, and he ran his thumb lovingly along the stain of her blush before he turned himself somewhat so he could face her better. She leaned into his hand a little but averted her gaze like a child who was expecting a scolding. He didn't disappoint her as he sighed with a hint of exasperation, "Why don't you let someone take care of _you_ for a change?"

For a brief moment he thought she'd protest him, but she surprised him when she laughed quietly and shook her head. Curling her fingers through his, Skye looked up and locked gazes with him as she asked in a soft and intimate whisper that made his heart skip a beat, "That's what I have you for, isn't it? To take care of me when I forget to?"

"I suppose that's true." Chrom agreed quietly, and before he could think twice of what he was doing, he leaned forward to kiss her. She gasped softly in surprise, and when he thought she would draw back and protest his boldness, she instead wrapped her arms around his shoulders to hold him against her. Feeling an intense burst of satisfaction at her reply, Chrom forgot himself as he pulled her roughly against him, nipping at her lower lip to gain entry to her mouth with his tongue.

Skye couldn't suppress her moan of surprise and pleasure at his fierceness, and her fingers curled in his hair as his hands clutched at her body like she would disappear if he let her go. She couldn't even remember when he had kissed her last, and her entire body practically sang with delight now that he was holding her.

She almost forgot that they were sitting in the main hall, that someone could easily walk in and see them and ruin their carefully built lie that they were friends and nothing more. It had been her one and only request of him when he'd confessed his feelings to her, that they would wait until the war came to an end before following their hearts, but they simply didn't have the patience to do so. Many a time now they'd forget themselves after a hard battle or a late night, and only a breathless reminder or too close of a call with a comrade would snap them out of their stolen moments together.

Now as she felt his hands tangling in her hair and gripping her closer with a mounting hunger, Skye became aware of a furious desperation that was driving his touch and her answer. He'd lost his sister not a day ago and had his world shattered because of it. He'd nearly lost his hope, nearly lost his friends in their desperate bid for freedom, and she knew even if he wouldn't say it that it had scared him witless to have had everything he knew hanging by such a thin thread. Mortality had come to pay him a terrible visit, and he was facing it the only way he knew how, by clutching those he could hold all the tighter to him so he could assure himself that they weren't ready to leave him yet.

Forcing herself to pull away, Skye fought for breath as she tried to remember why she had been holding him at arm's length even if it was driving her mad to do so. Her hunger for him was growing every day that she couldn't reach out and touch him, and her patience was waning. With so much pain and so much bloodshed, her reasons for their secrecy didn't seem to matter as much as they had when he'd held her the very first time he'd told her how much he loved her.

Breathing deeply as her body trembled with desire, Skye opened her eyes and met his gaze as he continued to hold her face in his hands. She exhaled slowly, knowing she simply couldn't weather the storm any longer, and then gently kissed him again. Her voice shook as she murmured against his lips, "I love you, Chrom."

"And I you." Chrom sighed, and she fully expected him to kiss her again and maybe this time not stop. She was completely startled then when he let her go and pulled away, and for a moment she wondered if his reserve would hold out. She was baffled when he glanced away from her, and that feeling only increased when he fumbled with the pouch on his belt as he began hesitantly, "I... I was going to wait... like you had asked until the end of the war... but I don't think I can anymore. So much has happened... and... and I don't want to leave this unsaid for any longer."

Puzzled, Skye had no idea how to react to him as he moved the pouch in his hands awkwardly from palm to palm. He looked as if he wanted to hand it over to her, or put it back on his belt, but couldn't decide on what exactly he wanted to do. Tilting her head as she tried to read his face, she could only call for him in confusion, "Chrom?'

"I don't want you to feel obligated to take it, not yet, but... I want you to have this." Chrom finally sighed and he placed the pouch gently in her hand, hastily removing his own for reasons he didn't completely understand.

Unsure if she even wanted to see what it was she had just accepted from him, Skye's hands trembled slightly as she untied the pouch and tipped it to spill the contents into her waiting palm. It felt oddly heavy for something so small, and a shocked gasp escaped her as the single item held inside landed square in the middle of her hand.

Her eyes widened as she gazed at the gift, and her heart leapt into her throat as she reached out with trembling fingers to trace the shape of the band resting in her palm. The golden metal underneath her fingers felt cool to the touch, and the tiny opal mounted on the ring was smooth. A small part of her recognized the stone to be the gem that marked her birth month, and her heart ached as she wondered at Chrom's attention to such a small detail. Biting on her lower lip as she fully realized what this gift meant, she whispered breathlessly for reassurance, "Oh gods... Chrom, are you...?"

"You don't have to wear it. You don't even have to accept it." Chrom hastened to explain, his face reddening and his heart pounding uncontrollably in his ears. She was staring at the ring like she could barely believe it was actually there, and he had no idea what it was she was thinking which scared him. The words he wanted to say continued to catch in his throat, but he soldiered on regardless so she wouldn't misinterpret anything, "I... I just... I just wanted you to know that once this war ends... if you'll have me... I fully intend to marry you. I love you, more than anything in the world... and I can't imagine a life without you. You've stood at my side for so long that every time you aren't there... it feels as if I'm missing a part of myself. When you said today that together we could be something greater... I knew that you were right. Alone... Alone, a man is nothing. With the people he loves standing at his side and at his back... That's when someone becomes truly great. I'm nothing without you. Will you marry me, Skye?"

Closing her eyes against a sudden prickling of tears, Skye felt her fingers closing around the ring in her hand even though her mind had yet to process what she was being told. His warm words reached into the deepest part of her, soothing every hurt she had ever felt and making her feel whole for the first time since she had woken up in that field with no idea of where or who she was.

Part of her protested, told her that she was nothing but a commoner with no memory and nothing to offer him, and she couldn't ever stand as an equal at his side like he deserved. Yet the thought of giving him up, of letting him have a woman who could be all the things she wasn't stand where she wanted to stand, it hurt enough to kill her.

Chrom's hands cupped her face, and she opened her eyes to see him staring at her with concern and fear. He looked stricken, and the expression only worsened the flow of tears that had begun coursing down her cheeks. He brushed them away as they came, whispering tightly as his arms shook with the force he was exerting so he didn't pull her into his arms to hold her close, "Oh gods, Skye, please don't cry... I'm sorry. You can say no, it won't hurt me if you refuse. I'll understand. Just don't cry."

Shaking her head angrily from side to side, Skye tried to speak calmly but her intentions went up in smoke as she sobbed and laughed at the same time with the pain and joy that was making her heart work much too hard. He was willing to take it all back, to pretend he hadn't just spilled his heart to her if she'd only stop crying, and she was reminded harshly of how much she loved him and what she would do for his happiness. Shivering uncontrollably, Skye just continued shaking her head as she whispered through her tears, "You blasted fool... You really need another term on how to speak to women."

"Wh-What? What does that have to–" Chrom began in complete and utter confusion, but the question died on his lips as she put her hands on his collar and yanked him forward into a kiss. It was her turn to show her passion, and he groaned in pleased surprise as she wrapped her arms around him and leaned so close into his chest that he thought she'd simply melt into him.

He didn't think she'd ever stop kissing him as her tongue danced with his, and he mused blearily that he wouldn't really mind. Her fingers curled in his hair, holding him tight to her body as he reached around her to clasp her close. The need for air forced them apart, and she murmured raggedly against his mouth as she fought for breath, "I have no lineage to speak of nor a family that I can recall. I don't have anything to offer you but my heart... and you took it when you reached your hand out for me when you woke me up in that field. Yes, Chrom... I'll marry you. Nothing would make me happier."

Closing his eyes for a long moment, Chrom let her words wash over him and fill him with the sweetest warmth he'd ever felt. Even his joy at hearing that she had reciprocated his feelings seemed pale compared to this, and he rested his forehead against hers as he took a long moment to bask in it. Finally he pulled away, and he took her hand in his and gently took the ring she had been clasping in her fingers. He slid it carefully onto the hand where it now belonged, and as he examined the snug fit, he felt a bolt of purely male satisfaction to see his mark now out in the open for all to see.

Though he'd accepted her request to keep their relationship a secret, to hold back until the war ended... It didn't mean he had to enjoy it. She was a beautiful woman even if she wouldn't ever admit it, and more men gazed after her than he cared to count. He couldn't warn them off, couldn't explain why it irritated him any time someone complimented her when he was in earshot. Instead he had to grit his teeth, nursing his jealousy and his greed and trying to remember that outside of their appearances she was his just as much his as he was hers.

He watched her slide her hand from his, raising it up as she studied the ring with a small but growing smile on her lips and an intensely pleased light warming her eyes. Her blush was burning brightly on her cheeks, but for once she didn't seem to notice it as she moved her fingers around the band in a gentle caress. She gazed up at him through her eyelashes, looking surprisingly coy as she mused aloud, "Hmm, so now I have a ring to wear in public... I suppose this means it's the end of our secrecy..."

"And good riddance."

His vehemence made her giggle, but she shared his hatred for what had become a tiring play that neither really had the strength to continue. It was more of a farce than anything else at this point, and in the midst of so much death and chaos, Skye no longer could say with all honesty that she cared what others may have thought about the general of the army being romantically involved with his chief tactician. She needed him, needed him with a desperation that bordered on the insane, and it had become all that mattered to her when the day ended. If he was alive, and if he was unharmed... She could sleep at night and wake up in the morning ready to storm any battlefield ahead of them. "Yes, most definitely good riddance. Though, I guess we should both expect quite the storm to fall on our heads."

"I don't mind the weather. It won't matter as long as I have you at my side." Chrom disagreed with a shake of his head, and his hand reached for hers once more to intertwine their fingers. She returned the gesture happily, her eyes dancing as he added on with a hint of laughter, "Though Lissa may be impossible to deal with for the next few years... You do know she's been the most suspicious?"

"Of course I know. She has better eyes than I do when she puts her mind to it." Skye sighed with some exasperation, but her smile never wavered and her eyes were glittering with glee. "You know, she once asked me what my designs were towards you. I had no idea how to answer her."

Both surprised and amused, Chrom wasn't entirely sure how to respond to such a comment. He could well imagine his sister saying such a thing, and he had to fight back a snicker as he shook his head with exasperation. Lissa never really did care about minding her own business, and if she felt she had to ask Skye about her feelings, she would do so without hesitation. "Really?"

"Really." Skye told him with a laugh of her own, and she absently shifted herself a little closer until her shoulder was touching his chest. To her intense satisfaction he wound his arm about her waist to hold her against him, and she leaned further into him in answer. Her voice was light and amused as she continued on, "She's extremely protective of you. Mind, she also said she was rooting for me, so I wasn't sure exactly what she'd do if she found out I was in love with you. I just kept silent. Though, I had a feeling if anyone in the camp knew about us... It would probably be her. She's quite wise for her age... in her own way."

"It's unfortunate but true..." Chrom commented with a weary sigh, and he wondered how much teasing Lissa would have in store for them once she discovered that her suspicions had been spot-on. She probably wouldn't let either of them live it down. He sighed again, knowing that while he loved his sister dearly, it didn't mean he had to look forward to what he likely was going to do. "She'll give us so much trouble when we make a formal announcement..."

"So will the rest of the camp. There will be no escaping it." Skye agreed, but the laughter had died from her voice to be replaced by something else that Chrom immediately disliked. She was looking at the ring on her hand again, and while her fingertips were ghosting along the smooth metal tenderly, a hint of indecision had come into her eyes as she added on almost to herself, "And that isn't even beginning to touch the nobility of Ylisse..."

Realizing at once why her good mood had been soured, Chrom's eyes narrowed. He reached for her hands, taking them firmly in his own and forcing her to look up at him. Her eyes were wide in surprise, but he ignored it as he told her seriously, "They can hang for all I care, Skye. I love you, and that's all that matters. I don't care about your background, and if anyone dares to question you, they'll find themselves at the point of Falchion. You're the woman I chose, and I'm the man you chose. No more, and no less."

Surprised at his immediate wave of his hand at her concerns, Skye wondered how this man could truly be a prince. He broke every mould she had ever imagined for a royal, and while she loved that simplicity of his mindset, she still felt the desire to press him. She couldn't in good faith just take his answer and be reassured of it, especially if he didn't seem to notice, or care, about what he would put on the line for marrying a common woman instead of someone equal to his status. "You really don't care how anyone else will see you for marrying an amnesiac commoner? What it could do to your reputation? Your inheritance as the prince?"

"You already know that I don't care how anyone thinks of me." Chrom pointed out with a raised eyebrow, and he shook his head when she looked as if she was ready to argue again. She fell silent when she saw the light in his eye, and he continued firmly yet not without a strange careless ease as he spoke of his vanishing future prospects, "I stay true to myself and my convictions, and I'd live no other way. If I am removed from the line of succession for marrying you, then so be it. Lissa will take my place. She'd rule just as well as I ever could. Gods, maybe even better."

"Chrom, this is no jape."

"I'm being serious. If I have to choose between my inheritance or you, there is no question on what I'd pick. The halidom will be in good hands with or without my rule once this damn war comes to an end." Chrom watched the way she fingered the ring again, biting on her lower lip as she struggled to take in his words. He could see the emotions flickering in her eyes, and he knew she was more than just troubled. Reaching out, Chrom caressed the shape of her cheek as he told her with complete and utter seriousness, "Skye, I am not going to force you into marrying me. Not if you truly are that concerned about what it would do to my reputation... but I don't want that to be the only reason why you reject my proposal. I know you love me. I know you feel the same burn I do whenever we touch... and I know you can't live without me just as I can't live without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"That's what I want too." Skye murmured as she turned her face into his palm and pressed a kiss to his wrist. He pulled her closer, nuzzling against her hair as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to hug him tight, "It's what I want more than anything, believe me... I love you more than anything in the world. Even when I told you that our first responsibility on the battlefield was to our fellow soldiers and not each other... I'd already made you my top priority. You always came first to me. You always will... So can you understand why I'm hesitating? It's not out of a lack of love... lack of desire to be beside you... it's because I don't want to shame you."

"You could never shame me." Chrom growled firmly against her ear, and his arms tightened fiercely around her in embrace in testament to his mounting temper. He could barely believe she'd put so much thought into something he considered so petty, though he had to admit it was something she would do. She always had been sensitive to his position as a prince, even when he wasn't. Still, he knew her to be every bit as noble as he was, bloodline aside in her character, and he told her as such. "Whether it be your character, your parentage, or anything else about you... There is nothing whatsoever anyone could ever bring into question that would shake my love for you. You're a woman of integrity, compassion, and uncompromising will... and if anyone was worthy of standing at my side, it would be you and no one else."

"Chrom..."

Pulling away from her, Chrom held her face carefully in his hands and met her gaze. There were tears shining in her eyes but they didn't escape as she fought them back with all that she was. He watched her tenderly, already knowing what she would say but respecting her enough to give her the final choice in all matters. His voice was quiet as he pressed his forehead against hers and asked softly, "I'll ask you once more, now that you know where I stand... Will you marry me, Skye?"

"... Yes... Yes, with everything that I am, Chrom..." Skye whispered back, and she curled her arms around his neck to pull him down against her so she could kiss him again. He responded just as she knew he would, passionately and without reservation. Her blood boiled under her skin, making her dizzy as she clutched desperately to him, and only a small shred of propriety warned her from hanging on too tight. Yet...

Skye felt the pain in his kiss, and the desperation in his touch. It was more than her kiss than he needed, and knowing she could give him comfort, she let the knowledge bolster her courage. Extracting herself from his arms took more effort than she wished, but she managed and stood up before offering him her hand. He blinked in surprise but took it anyway, and she curled her fingers through his before helping him to his feet. "Come with me."

Puzzled by the hardening look in her eyes, Chrom did as she asked and let her lead him through the halls with their hands linked. It was new for her to take the lead like this, and while he was confused by it, he let her do as she wished. She held onto his hand almost like it was a lifeline, and he knew the courage it was taking her to keep a hold on it even as they walked alone.

His stomach dropped to his feet as she finally came to a stop beside a door, and his face reddened automatically as she studied the floor but refused to let his hand go. This was the room Flavia had given to her, and he knew it because his own room was just three steps to the right on the opposite end of the hall.

The weight of her mood hit him like a pegasus dropping out of the sky, and he almost asked her for confirmation before he checked himself. She was blushing fiercely too, but there was a determined set to her mouth that told him she wasn't just acting on a spur of the moment impulse. His body stirred hungrily at what she was about to offer him, but he fought it back as he called quietly in question, "Skye...?"

She gave no explanation, though he didn't expect her to as her hand tightened on his for a brief moment. Then she lifted her chin, meeting his gaze and showing him the depths of her need burning away in her eyes. She bit down on her lower lip, and he saw the fear of rejection paining her face as she whispered a single word that he never wanted her to ever have to speak to him. "Please."

Chrom knew he couldn't deny her. He never had been able to, no matter what it was she asked from him, just because he had no resistence when it came to her. He trusted her implicitly, was always at her mercy, and he loved her with every breath in his body. Silently he returned her squeeze on his hand, and then he leaned down and brushed his lips lightly against hers before he whispered the one word that broke down every barrier they had ever erected between each other. "Yes."

Skye's hands abruptly turned demanding, as if she was worried he would go back on his word if she gave him any more time to consider it. She pulled open her door, yanking him into her room without saying anything, before she shoved him up against the wall and kissed him with everything that she had.

Groaning with surprise and satisfaction, Chrom leaned back against the wall and wrapped his arms firmly about her waist to pull her flush against him. She murmured with pleasure against his lips as he responded equally to her, and she shifted a little as he pulled away slightly so he could rest his hands on her hips. Liking her aggressiveness, Chrom let her take the lead as she unclasped his cloak and slid it from his shoulders and to the ground. She did the same to her own, never letting her mouth leave his even for an instant.

Skye couldn't suppress a surprised hiss as she felt Chrom's right hand slipping underneath her shirt, and the feeling of his bare skin caressing her back sent goosebumps erupting down her arms. She shivered at the heat of his flesh, and she went limp almost immediately when he applied pressure to the small of her back. He knew where she liked his touch the most, and though he was letting her lead he still didn't seem completely content with it.

Electricity crackled through her skin as she felt his fingers roaming upwards, and he left her lips to start paying attention to that sensitive spot just below her ear with his tongue. A little moan escaped her as he brought his teeth into play, causing her legs to weaken with pleasure. "C-Chrom..."

Nuzzling against her, Chrom found her earlobe and nipped it wickedly before muttering hoarsely into it, "Shall we get more comfortable? It wouldn't do for you to collapse on me.."

Unable to argue, Skye could only nod breathlessly as he led her towards the bed. She was too dizzy with sensation to protest when he laid her down on it, nor did she want to as he joined her on it. His hands were quick and gentle, pulling her shirt off in a single and smooth movement, and with a flick of his wrist he tossed it somewhere behind him. He raised his arms obediently when her own hands sought out his shirt's hem, and she eagerly returned his favour by yanking the garment off and over his head.

He paused as he saw the strips of bandages wrapping around her navel, and without really thinking he reached out to caress the dressing's length. She closed her eyes, sighing softly as she relaxed into the mattress, and her left hand moved on its own accord to rest over his and hold it against the wound. His voice was tight as he leaned down to replace his finger's touch with his lips, "Are you sure we should be doing this...? I don't want to hurt you."

"You're just as injured as I am." Skye pointed out softly while she curled her fingers lovingly into his hair to hold him gently against her stomach. She nodded towards the lattice of bandages stretching over his torso, and he pulled away slightly and sat up on his knees with a frown creasing his brow. She didn't sit up with him, smiling crookedly as she reached to settle a hand on his knee, "And regardless, it's going to be painful. There's no escaping that, even if we were both uninjured."

Chrom had to admit that she was right about that, even if he didn't want to face the truth. She was completely certain of her maidenhood, and while he didn't have any experience of bedding a woman either, he did at least know the basics. There would be pain, and blood, and likely she wouldn't even really be able to take pleasure from having him for the first time.

Sensing his reluctance, Skye finally sat up too, stroking the shape of his cheek before reminding him quietly, "This is what I want, Chrom. Eventually you're going to have to make an honest woman of me." A hint of mischief curled her lips upwards, and her eyes glittered devilishly as she added on, "And I can tell you now that I absolutely refuse to be celibate for the rest of our married lives."

He laughed despite herself, appreciating her dry humour and her sharp tongue more than ever before. It didn't help that the hand that had been on his knee was now tracing out circles through his trousers in a very distracting manner, and his breath caught as her fingers drifted almost lazily towards his inner thigh. He grit his teeth tightly together as she brushed against the proof of his arousal, and instinctively his hips jerked upwards to increase the pressure of her exploration. "S-Skye..."

It was the first time she'd touched him so, and she was extremely gentle as if she was scared to hurt him if she dared to put strength into her movements. Chrom's eyes closed on their own, and he gripped at the bedding to hold himself upright as she slid closer to him on the bed to make it easier for her to touch him. He felt her unbuckling his trousers, freeing him from the tight confines and then heard her inhale sharply when she finally caressed him directly.

He groaned in surprise when she closed her fingers about him, stroking him almost hesitantly. Fearing she'd draw away, Chrom immediately placed his hand over hers to keep her there. She twitched with surprise, but she did as he silently asked and resumed her attention with a bit more confidence than before. Arching himself towards her, Chrom hissed between gritted teeth as she began to stroke the length of him in a slow and sinuous rhythm he knew she didn't pick up on instinct.

Urging her to move faster by applying pressure with his own hand, Chrom forced his eyes to open so he could see her expression and know what was in her thoughts. He was surprised to see her gazing right at his face instead of at her work, and from the surprise in her expression, he knew she was just as startled by her power over him as a woman. His voice was tight with pleasure as she applied a slight bit of pressure in her grip on him, and he rocked his hips subtly against her motion when he groaned, "Gods... Skye... Where did you... learn to... Nnghn..."

"Sometimes it pays to listen in when the girls chat about their fiances." Skye answered in a breathless whisper, and she bit down on her lower lip as she watched the pleasure twist Chrom's face. She hadn't known it was possible to make him look like that, and it both frightened and satisfied her to see him reacting so strongly to her touch. Her mind spun as his hand tightened on top of hers, urging her still faster and harder as he sank deeper into the rhythm, 'So this is what it's like... to be a lover... it's a heady sort of feeling...'

Suddenly he stiffened underneath her grip, and his hand tightened on top of hers before he groaned out in an agonized whisper, "You have to stop..."

Releasing him as if he'd caught fire, Skye immediately pulled her hands back as her face reddened and she wondered guiltily if she'd hurt him. He certainly looked to be in pain, and she whispered a broken apology as he seemed to sigh with relief now that she'd released him, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I? I'm so sorry...!"

"N-No, you didn't hurt me..." Chrom hastened to explain as he tried to get his breathing under control, and his body roared its displeasure at the loss of her touch. Still, he fought to ignore it as he reached to stroke her cheek and turn her face back towards his so he could explain between deep breaths, "That's not it at all... I just... I don't want to be the only one taking pleasure. It doesn't seem fair. I want to attend to you, too."

The blush in her face rose by at least twenty degrees, and Skye was at a loss for words as his lust-filled eyes bore into hers. It wasn't as if she wanted to argue, but she wasn't entirely sure how to respond to such an offer. Finally, when words failed her, she just nodded and sat back away from him.

Chrom smiled gently, sensing her uncertainty and her desire, and he leaned forward to kiss her. She responded just as she always did, winding her arms about his shoulders and pulling him down against her with a hunger bordering on desperation. Again he leaned her back onto the bed, and she groaned softly into his lips as he followed her down.

The feeling of his body pressing down against her brought a new edge to her lust, and her legs moved restlessly against his while he kissed her long and deep. She could feel him removing the cloth binding her breasts, but she found she didn't care about modesty as he tossed it in the growing pile of their clothes. She hissed with satisfaction as their bare chests connected, and unthinkingly she arched her back to increase the sensation.

Her movement brought their centres together, and he slid between her legs as if he'd always belonged there. A soft whimper escaped her lips at the sudden pressure pushing against her where she needed him the most, and he pulled back in surprise at the noise. Curling her fingers into his hair, Skye shook her head and pulled him back, whispering shakily as she arched even further against him, "No... Don't leave me... It feels... so good..."

Nuzzling against her ear, Chrom sighed with relief to know he hadn't startled her. "Shall I make it feel even better...?" His hands stroked her bare sides, tracing the shape of her curves, slipping over her bandages and to her trousers. Fiddling with her belt for a moment, he listened to her hitched breathing before he slid his hand in.

Skye's eyes shot wide as she felt his fingers stroking her through her smallclothes, and she cried out softly as her hips jerked by themselves, seeking more of him without her consent. Then he was inside that barrier too, touching and teasing her directly, and she had to bite down on her lip to prevent herself from growing any louder. He was gentle, so absurdly gentle as he stroked and pleasured her, exploring and preparing until she was shaking with her need. "N-No more... Oh gods, Chrom... I can't... I need you... Please..."

Her eyes were dizzy but he saw the resolve still sparkling deep within and underneath her pleasure. She knew what she was asking, and he was ready to give it to her. Removing his trousers, Chrom pulled her remaining clothes off too. He was surprised that he felt no shame in his nakedness, and she embraced him fiercely, pressing every inch of herself as close to him as she could. She accepted him wholeheartedly, loved him without shame, and he knew she felt the same way he did.

Her legs parted, guiding him down, and she groaned softly as he just so slightly touched her at the entrance. He didn't push inside, didn't let her pull him, and he propped himself over top of her, gazing down at her with dark eyes and an expression of fierceness on his handsome face. She knew what he was doing, what he was preparing himself, and her for, and she smiled when their eyes locked and he whispered, "I love you."

Then he pushed inside with a hard thrust of his hips, and she hissed in shock to feel him where no one had ever been before. Her fingernails bit down into his shoulders as she absorbed the pain of his intrusion after so much of a pleasurable build up. It hurt, but only slightly, and she was relieved to know that so many months of battle and pain had hardened her body well beyond that of any village maid.

He was still watching her face, holding himself so still that it was acutely painful for him. She could feel him trembling through their new connection, but he still refused to move until he knew she could handle it. Treasuring him all the more for his compassion, Skye slowly lifted her hips to take him even deeper, and she sighed in satisfaction when he reached the limit. It still hurt, and her body had yet to really accommodate him, but the feeling in her chest more than drowned out her minor discomfort.

They were together now, finally and totally, and this was a bond that she knew was unbreakable. Loosening a hand from his shoulder, Skye pressed her fingers against his cheek as he began to move. He turned his face into her palm, groaning as his hips rocked long and slow against hers. It didn't take them long to find a rhythm that they both enjoyed, and Skye was mildly surprised by how easily their bodies adapted to this new play. It was almost like her first time fighting with a sword, when her instincts took over for her lack of memory, and she could feel her body guiding her mind now.

The bed creaked softly underneath them as she urged him faster, and Chrom replied willingly to her desperate grip on him. Her legs had wound around his hips, taking him deeper than ever before, and he moaned softly as he felt her tightening about him in response. She was hot and wet, leaving him nearly blind with pleasure as he thrust harder against her.

Her voice was breathless and almost a croon in his ear, driving him insane as he took the deepest physical and emotional pleasure from making love to her. He knew he'd loved her since they'd first met, known he would do anything to keep her safe, and now he finally could prove it do her. Maybe their acts were out of order, and they certainly hadn't met each other in a way deemed proper, but lives had been made from much less, and he loved her with his entire being.

It was all that mattered to the both of them.

"Can't... Too much..." Chrom hissed as something foreign tickled in the back of his brain, and from the expression of ecstasy on her face from underneath him, he knew she was feeling it too. She kissed him, deeply, desperately, and her grip on him from below turned too tight for him to manage any longer. Breaking free of her lips, Chrom's hands curled into the bedding below, and his hips bucked on their own as he lost control and found what he wanted. "Skye!"

"Oh gods, Chrom!" Crying out sharply, Skye forgot herself as she felt him spilling inside as he climaxed. The sudden rush triggered her own end, and she shuddered uncontrollably in release. For a moment they were locked together, gripping each other like they'd never let go as something alien but intensely familiar passed between them.

Then it was over, and they collapsed breathless, shaking and overwhelmed into the bed. She only numbly felt him ushering her into his arms, pulling the sheets over their trembling bodies, and she nuzzled closer into his warmth as she tried to remember how to breathe. She felt hot, hot and sated, and she almost purred when his left hand moved unconsciously down her side to pull her even closer into his chest.

Chrom recovered first as he opened his eyes and saw her using his chest as her pillow. A blissful smile had curled her lips upwards, and her bangs had once more fallen over her left eye. He reached forward absently to brush them back, knowing it was useless as once more the dark brown locks would fall into her face, but he didn't mind the constant struggle. She turned her face into his fingers, and he chuckled quietly when she opened her eyes to gaze at him. There was such love burning in her gaze, but she was still trembling and moved gingerly when she cuddled even closer as he turned onto his back so he could enjoy the feeling of her lying against his side. Worried for her, Chrom stroked her hair back from her face as he asked her softly, "Are you okay...?"

"Better than okay." Skye reassured him gently, and she nuzzled against his chest, mindful of the bandages against her fingers as she used that groove in his shoulder that seemed designed to fit her head. He wrapped his arm around her, and she savoured the feel of his skin pressing so intimately against her own. There was nothing between them now, nothing shielding their bodies or souls from each other, and the closeness made her giddy even if she was somewhat sore.

Her eyes glittered as she met his stare, and there was nothing there that he could see that proved his worry to be founded. She pressed her hand over his heart, and she whispered softly to him as they lay together, "I'm finally home. My life... it began with you waking me in that field... and I'd have it end with you, too. Laying with you like this... Feeling your body against mine... I finally feel complete. I feel home."

"Wherever you are for me is home, too, Skye." Chrom sighed, and he nuzzled against her hair as she held on tight to him. Bliss clouded his mind, softened his body, and he had no words to describe how complete she made him. He hadn't known love until he'd met her, hadn't known he was incomplete until he'd felt her hand in his, and he knew she would always be his better half. "I love you."

"Hold me like this for the rest of our lives, Chrom... Never let me go." Skye murmured into his ear as she felt herself relaxing, felt herself slipping away from her exhaustion, her pleasure, and her completion. He cradled her lovingly, kissing her temple as they lay together so quietly under the sheets, bodies still entwined. "I always want to be with you... Always. I love you so much..."

"I feel the same... my love." Chrom whispered into her ear as she fell asleep, and he watched her smile with a silly one of his own curling his lips. She truly had been exhausted, truly had been at the limits of her endurance, but she'd given him what gifts she could before allowing sleep to take her. Her kindness touched his heart, and he stroked her arm and took her hand within his own, ghosting his fingers over the brand that marked the back of her palm.

Raising it to his lips, he kissed the dark mark that covered her flesh, and she moved closer to him in answer to his touch even while she slept. He knew she'd let her past go for him, for this new life he offered her, and he planned to give her everything she could not remember and make her smile for the rest of her days. Whatever life she had lived before she met him was something she didn't want to know, and he would never give her a day without him if he still had life in his body to fight it.

"I love you, Skye... I love you."

**AN:**

**... :3 I just like it. It's early for me to be writing smuts, (as in daytime) but... XD I had the idea, and I wanted to finish this fic badly. So... There it is. Gods, all of my stuff is just sickeningly sweet. It's like that really crappy sweetener stuff that says it's better than real sugar... but I like my romance sappy, okay?! -uncontrollable fangirl laughter- I think I've been ruined by my fangirl history when I first joined the throngs of writers so many eons ago...**

**Actually, that's a lie. I've always written my romance sappy... It just comes naturally to me, apparently. I have a shockingly idealistic view of love, considering my intensely jaded personality. At least, when I write I like to have that shockingly idealistic view. XD**

**So this is the first Avatar/Chrom fic I'll be posting... (I'm amused that my first Avatar/Chrom one was a smut... but then, so was my Tiki/Avatar. XD) I have a little collection of completed fics, and since I haven't written much else other than FE work so far... I think I'll post a few of them just to get it out of my system and hopefully let me get onto my other projects.**

**Then again, if this grabs me hard enough and I turn out to like it... Maybe I'll try juggling. Who knows, with school winding down, I may just have the time. We'll how it goes!**

**Thanks for reading, drop a review if you feel so kind, tip your waitresses and spay and neuter your pets! (Or you can fix my cat. Please, dear god, fix my cat. She's driving me batshit!)**

**Mood: Intensely Hyper**

**Listening To: "Seasons of Love" - RENT Soundtrack**

**~ Sky**


End file.
